1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an updating system of a firmware of a complex programmable logic device (CPLD) and the updating method thereof, and more particularly related to the updating system of a firmware of the CPLD, which updates the CPLD through a platform controller hub (PCH), and the updating method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attending with the progress of technology, network has played an indispensable role in our daily lives, and people are used to work with personal computers such as desktops or laptops, or even handle multinational e-business through the network. A server is an important apparatus for the construction of network, and thus are widely used in the server room of the industries of internet service provider (ISP).
In general, CPLD plays an important role during the operation of the server. The CPLD is utilized for controlling power-on and power-off time sequence of the server system and the setting of the registers. Once an error of the time sequence or the setting in the registers exists, the server would be powered off. In practice, it is usually necessary to update the firmware of the CPLD regularly to meet the needs of various operating businesses. Some specific servers in present have the baseboard management controller (BMC), which is electrically connected to the CPLD and can be used by the user to update the firmware of the CPLD. However, for the servers without the BMC, it would be difficult for the user to update the firmware of the CPLD and thus the conventional technology has some defects and needs to be improved.